


Bring Me Back

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 03x13, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Relationship-Snowells - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a bit of an a exhibition, kinky af, there's not really a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: “Y’know, we should mark in our calendars when Grodd attacks,” Cisco laughs, his tone devoid of humour before angrily putting on his fingerless gloves and visors, “Cuz you think after three years, we’d be done dealing with the damn gorilla. Every damn year, Grodd never fails to be a pain in the ass.”The team finds out Harry's been kidnapped. And it's no coincidence Gorilla Grodd kidnapped Caitlin and Harry, people who he once held dear to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maleficent265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent265/gifts), [CoffeePillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/gifts).



> At the request of Maleficent265 and Arkadie (they are amazing snowells writers, check them out), I give you kinky gorilla sex. Nah, I'm just joking. This fic was based on the promo pictures of 03x13 when Harry and Caitlin are being held captive in a jail cell. Other than those pics, I have no actual clue on what the plot is gonna be for this ep.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the flash.  
> Claimer: I do own all my grammatical mistakes.

If the team thought they were finally done dealing with a certain psychopathic gorilla, Jesse was quick to refute that.

Leaving streaks of lightning in their wake, Wally entered the main cortex with a distressed Jesse by his side. While everyone was pleasantly surprised to see Earth-2’s speedster, they knew something wasn’t right if her snarky father was nowhere in sight.

With haste, Jesse attempted to explain to the team what she informed Wally earlier but it came out in a jumbled mess. Concerned at the teenager’s anxiety, Caitlin approached her and said words of reassurance in hopes in calming Jesse down.

It worked. Few minutes of deep breaths, the girl seemed much calmer than when she came in. She whispered her gratitude to older woman and flashed her a kind smile, gently patting her shoulder affectionately.

“Now, tell us everything that happened, starting from the beginning,” Caitlin said, her voice soft.

Jesse inhaled, her hands fiddling in her lap. “Dad received news that there were disturbances in Gorilla City. You know, the other primates being hostile, destroying things, nothing really out of the norm.” Seeing everyone’s expectant but serious expressions, she continued. “Dad and I, we decided to check it out and reassure the police that’s everything’s fine.”

Without realizing it, Jesse began to tremble recalling the events that happened only an hour ago or so for her.

“From what I heard, my dad brought you guys’ gorilla, Grodd, to my earth. No one thought much about it, seeing how intelligent he is but that’s the thing! A gorilla with an IQ rivaling of a normal, human being!” she exclaimed, hoping that everyone understood what she was trying to say but sighed frustratingly when she saw the confusion etched on their faces.

“Jesse, what did Grodd exactly do?” Barry pressed kindly, though it was evident he was impatient.

“He learned how to be the alpha in a short amount of time. He taught them how to be smart, how to hunt, how to avoid detection. Now, every single primate in that city obeys him.”

“Great. Just great.” Cisco muttered, clearly annoyed. “From sewers, to penthouses, to being a damn _king_ of a city.”

“When we were in the forest, Grodd and his pack appeared. He kept calling my dad, _father. A traitor._ ”

Everyone looked pained at Grodd calling Harry ‘father.’ Even now, Eobard Thawne’s creation is still a pain in their asses.

“Next thing I knew, he had my dad. I wanted to fight, but he told me to get help. He knows I’m not strong enough to take on an enhanced gorilla.” She took a deep breath. “ _I know_ I’m not strong enough so I ran straight here.”

Jesse looked absolutely contrite on not being able to save her father but she’s aware she can’t do anything in her current state.

“Jesse,” Barry started, “Did Grodd say anything in particular to you? A message or something?”

She furrowed her brows in concentration before looking apologetic. She shook her head, upset at not being more of a help. She was just some girl who left her dad in the face of danger. If anything happened to him, she doesn’t know if she could handle it.

Jesse clasped Caitlin’s hand. “Please, help me save my dad.”

She didn’t need to ask a second time. Despite Harry’s standoffish attitude, everyone loved him in their own way. They weren’t about to abandon him when he needed them most.

If it means facing a killer gorilla again to bring Harry home, then so be it.

X

“Y’know, we should mark in our calendars when Grodd attacks,” Cisco laughs, his tone devoid of humour before angrily putting on his fingerless gloves and goggles, “Cuz you think after _three_ years, we’d be done dealing with him. Every damn year, Grodd never fails to be a pain in the ass.”

Even though it had only been a year since Grodd kidnapped her, Caitlin knows that the gorilla is only confused. He had lost his ‘father’ and had been hiding ever since. Then, he was transported to a completely different universe against his will.

Caitlin has an inkling that the only plausible explanation as to why he would kidnap Harry is because he’s the doppelganger of his dead creator; same face, same voice. 

And Caitlin voices her thoughts to team.

“Nah, nah,” Cisco tsked, waggling his finger in the air, “That doesn’t count. Grodd _likes_ you. Thinks of you as his friend – as his _mother._ And Wells as his father.”

She scrunched up her nose. “But I’m not his mother.”

“Obviously. I’d be highly concerned if you gave birth to a gorilla that has telepathic abilities rather than a normal human being.”

She punches him lightly on the arm and he grins in return.

After a few more minutes of preparations, they all gather in the basement. Wally’s adamant that he’d come, but with an explanation by Barry he can’t refute, he begrudgingly stays behind with HR.

Thrusting his hand forward, Cisco formed the familiar, bluish portal.

“Earth-2, here we come!”

One by one, they jumped through, all of them having sights on saving their friend.

X

It takes them a moment or two to regain their bearings, especially Caitlin, who didn’t have much experience traveling dimensions compared to the boys and Jesse.

The first thing they all realized was the smell of wet grass and the sound of birds. They’re in a forest just north of Earth-2’s Central City.  

For Cisco and Barry, this was the place where they were almost frozen to death by Caitlin’s doppelganger and alter ego, Killer Frost. For Caitlin, this was the same forest where Zoom’s hideout was and held her captive for days. For Jesse, this is where a gorilla kidnapped her dad.

So much for a forest being a peaceful scenery.

“Gorilla City is just up ahead,” Jesse states, already walking ahead but still mindful not to use her powers to just zip there. “So, what’s the plan?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Barry says in that confident tone of his. That same tone that he does indeed have an idea, but he doesn’t want to tell and that they’ll just have to trust him.

“So, what, we’re just gonna barge in and say, ‘Hi, sorry! I think y’all took my friend and I’m just gonna take him back, thanks’?” Cisco asks sarcastically.

The scarlet speedster gives him a look. “We’ll think of something when we get there, Cisco.”

He scoffed in disbelief. Barry tried reassuring him but Cisco doesn’t feel comforted. In fact, leaving things up to him made him feel very uncomfortable. Last time he trusted Barry’s empty assurance was when he selfishly altered the timeline and created Flashpoint.

Look at them now.

“Watch, we’re gonna end up like Harry; being kidnapped by brainwashed gorillas all before we even get to the city,” he muttered under his breath.

Not liking Cisco’s narrowed eyes at Barry, Caitlin gently grasps his forearm, and offers him a sympathetic smile while shaking her head.

_Don’t fight._

The metahuman places a gloved hand on top of hers and squeezes it appreciatively.

This is going to be a long walk.

X

True to Cisco’s cynical statement, it wasn’t long until they were surrounded by a hoard of angry gorillas. And by angry as in them baring fangs and banging on their chest while letting out an eerie battle cry.

“Guys,” Barry called out, his hands up in surrender. “I think they’re not happy we’re here.”

“No _shit,_ Sherlock!” Cisco spat, his arms also raised in a similar manner.

“What do we do?” Jesse’s voice was shaking even though she was trying to put on a brave front. She slowly sticks her hand out, and Caitlin takes it, pulling the girl closer to her.

The brunette tugs off the glowing snowflake necklace and places it in her coat pocket before thrusting her palm outward in defence. Caitlin prays that she’ll never have to use her powers but she will if need be.

“We can run,” Barry suggested. “Jesse takes Caitlin, and I can take you.”

“We’re surrounded. There’s no space between them for us to slip through and the only way out is up, over their heads. There’s also not enough space to create momentum to Falcon punch your way out.” Cisco gestures towards the girls. “Plus, I don’t think Jesse’s able to handle carrying Caitlin.”

Barry looks at Cisco, a bit desperately. “Vibe your way out of here? Just like Gypsy did.”

“Not sure if you were able to tell from my fight with her, but my powers are not exactly up to par with her.”

“So, then tell me. What do we do?”

Cisco’s quiet for a moment before answering, “I have an idea. Follow my lead.”

The younger man falls to his knees, and places his hands behind his lanky hair.

“I surrender!” he yells, adding dramatically, “Take me to your leader!”

Everyone stared at him as if he grew another head. Well, in this case, they might as well have no heads if they yield now to Grodd’s pack. They might be killed on the spot and then eaten. Do gorillas even eat humans?

Quickly putting on her necklace again, Caitlin’s the first to follow Cisco’s example followed by a reluctant Jesse. Barry’s the last.

“I hope you have a plan, Cisco, or I swear to god,” Caitlin says quietly behind him.

“We surrender, they take us to Harry if he’s being held captive. From there, we just wing it.”

“And where do you think my dad is being held?” Jesse asks.

Cisco grins. “Every city’s gotta have a jail somewhere and I’ll bet all my limited edition Star Wars figures that’s where they’re taking us.”

“I just hope you’re right about this,” Caitlin murmurs.

Seeing the humans in a less defensive state, each gorilla took a member and held them tightly, ensuring they won’t run.

“Take…to…Grodd,” one of the gorillas ordered followed by a series of loud snorts.

Team Flash is rendered speechless at the exchange. A primate other than Grodd has telepathic abilities just like him; is able to communicate without the use of physical gestures.

This day keeps getting better and better.

X

Harry paces around the spacious jail cell, rubbing his face in annoyance or in fatigue. Maybe both. He can’t tell at this point.

He thought by placing Grodd here in Gorilla City, it would do everyone a favour. No more kidnapping and definitely no more murdering humans. Being with its own species should’ve made the creature less hostile but Harry realises _that_ gorilla is borderline pathological.

With a sigh, he rests his forehead against the bars. He wonders what happened to his daughter. Was she okay? Did she get help from the CCPD like he had asked?

He let out a dry chuckle. About a year ago, it was Jesse in his position, being held prisoner by Zoom. Now it was him being held prisoner by bloody primates. How things never change.

Harry is snapped out of his thoughts when a gorilla approaches his cell and opens it, but showed no signs on letting him out of here. That could only mean more prisoners were coming. Great.

His blue eyes widens when Jesse comes into view and is roughly pushed into the cell. Harry caught her before she fell and held her tightly against his chest.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed happily once she realized who was holding her and hugged him back just as enthusiastically. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Jesse,” he murmurs in disbelief, but relieved that she’s here with him. He pulls away from her. “Why are you here? Where’s the police?”

Jesse turns around, and right on cue, each member of team flash enters the cell gracelessly, stumbling over from being roughly shoved.

“Yeah, thanks!” Cisco calls out to one of the gorillas. “Could’ve put us in here in a more _humanly_ manner!”

“Ramon.”

Cisco turns around to see Harry looking up at him in shock. As if he couldn’t believe he’s here – couldn’t believe _any_ of them are here.

With a smirk, the two men embraces in a one-arm hug, patting each other’s’ backs affectionately.

“It’s good to see you again, Harry,” Cisco states honestly. “I even missed your horrible bedside mannerisms.”

Harry graces the younger man with a rare grin, teeth and all. “Missed you, too, Cisco.”

“Harry!” Barry calls out, a bright grin etched on his face. Harry extracts himself from the embrace and shakes the speedster’s hand, pulling him in an also one-arm hug.  

“Man, it feels so good to see you again, Harry,” Barry laughs, shaking his head.

“That bad, huh?” he asks, referring to his doppelganger.

“The worst.” Barry pulls away and squeezes his shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Me too, Barry.”

Finally, he directs his attention to the person he had missed the most out of the trio.

Seeing his familiar azure eyes softening just by looking at her, Caitlin’s filled with fondness for the older man. She had missed him so much. She had missed their occasional playful bantering, their debates, even just quietly relaxing in each other’s presence.

And here he is, smiling affectionately at her.

Wordlessly, he spread his arms wide, as if saying, “Come here”. With a watery grin, she walks up to him and throws her arms around his neck. He immediately wraps his arms around her waist, their body’s slightly swaying together.

She nuzzles his neck, missing the smell of his aftershave, coffee and something that uniquely his scent.

“Snow.”

Even without seeing his face, she knows he’s smiling as much as she is.

“Hm?”

“I…I’m glad you’re here.”

She pulls away slightly, just enough to see his face. “I missed you, too, Harry.”

Caitlin didn’t miss his the reddening of his cheeks when she voiced what she thought on the daily. He adverted his gaze as he ducked his head, a shy smile playing on his lips. He was lucky the boys or his daughter couldn’t see his expression. They would tease him unmercifully seeing the famous Harrison Wells being _shy._

Clearing his throat, he removed his arms from her person and turned to face the group. And just like that, their personal bubble popped, but Caitlin didn’t seem to mind much. She’s just happy that they’re all finally reunited.

Seeing that Grodd would not be arriving any time soon, they made themselves comfortable on the dusty, cold, cemented ground. Barry and Cisco shrugged off their coats to use as mats to sit on. The Wells’ family did the same, sitting by side. Caitlin, however, opted not to. She didn’t care if her butt got dirty, she wants to be warm.

Or rather, she wanted to avoid any potential skin-to-skin contact.

“Are you cold?”

Caitlin turns her head to see Harry looking at her with slight concern in his clear eyes. She shakes her head, her ponytail lightly swaying with the movement.

“I’m fine, Harry.”

Not believing her, he shuffles a bit on his black coat, extending it enough so there’s space for one more person. He sees Caitlin looking at him questioningly and gives her “you better do as I say” look.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Caitlin scoots over to the vacant space on his coat, feeling a surge of warmth emanating from his body. She didn’t miss the tiniest quirk of Harry’s lips when her shoulder touched his own.

Barry and Cisco did most of the talking, filling Harry and Jesse in on events after they left. They all relished the look of horror on Harry’s face when they told him that his doppelganger, HR, was not a genius scientist but a con artist and a romantic _fanfiction_ writer. He paled when he had heard that he shamelessly flirted with Joe’s girlfriend, Cecile, or just flirted with anyone with legs.

“And then, he said, ‘I don’t have the cuffs! I don’t have anyone to use it on and if I did, it’ll be awhile until I reach the cuffing the stage!’” Cisco roared with laughter as he recalled that particular memory when his handcuffs for metahumans suddenly disappeared.

Jesse’s on the floor, hands wrapped around her stomach, howling with laughter. If she opened her eyes, she was sure tears would be rolling down her face.

“Why were you looking for the handcuffs in the first place?” Harry asks, unable to fight off a smile at the story.

“Huh? Oh, I needed them for a meta we were trying to take down.”

“Did you ever find them?”

Cisco nods and juts his chin towards the bioengineer. “Yeah, Caitlin had them. I felt a bit bad for lashing out on HR when I found out.”

Harry looked at the young doctor, giving her a quizzical look. “Why did you have them?”

And at that moment, Caitlin wanted nothing more than the gorillas to take her away.

It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her gifts – okay, she was greatly ashamed of them. She just didn’t want to broadcast to the world that she’s on her way on becoming a serial killer. Hell, she’d heard stories when Killer Frost tried to kill Harry and the team.  

All eyes were on her, but only two pairs were looking at her expectantly. Cisco and Barry looked apologetic and slightly regretful for bringing up such a sensitive topic.

Not trusting her voice, instead, Caitlin reaches around her neck and unclasps the glowing pendant and places it on her lap. With her palm facing upwards, a waft of misty frost swirled upwards, disappearing into the air.

“You’re a meta?” Jesse asks, somewhat in awe and confusion. “But a year ago, you didn’t have powers. Why did it suddenly manifest?”

Caitlin narrows her honeyed eyes playfully at Barry who has the decency to look ashamed, but still smiles sheepishly.

“When I altered the timeline and created Flashpoint, one of the repercussions was Caitlin becoming a metahuman,” Barry explains.

With haste, Caitlin quickly clasps the necklace around her neck, feeling a sense of security at the familiar weight again.

Jesse cocks her head and points at Caitlin’s pendant. “What’s with the fancy necklace?”

“Julian and I designed it so instead of the constant charging of the dampening handcuffs, her necklace is solar powered,” Cisco explains, looking smug. “A fashion statement and a power dampener. I’m a genius.”

“Why do you wanna supress your powers? You’re a metahuman just like the rest of us. Minus dad, obviously.”

Harry, who remained oddly silent during the conversation, regarded Caitlin with interest. She adverted her gaze, rolling pebbles underneath her boot.

“Because I’m scared,” Caitlin admits, huddling herself closer, as if she’s trying to physically withdraw from this room. “Scared that I’ll turn out like Killer Frost. I _am_ turning into her.”

“You’re not her, Snow,” Harry says suddenly, his voice soft. “You’ll never be her.”

She scoffs. She knows he’s only trying to comfort her, give her a sense of peace. But Harry wasn’t there when went rogue and was about to kill a civilian in his own home. He wasn’t there when she nearly gave Barry hypothermia and stab him to death nor was he there when she literally fought Cisco.

What scared her the most, she _enjoyed_ hurting them.

Harry took her cold hand into his warm one, his thumb stroking the skin tenderly. Caitlin snapped her head up in alarm, unused to intimate comfort Harry was trying to provide her.

“Right now, you’re not her. You’re Caitlin Snow; a brilliant scientist and a tremendous person,” Harry states seriously.

“Yeah!” Jesse agreed, nodding her head. “And Killer Frost _did_ save me from Zoom. So, she isn’t all that bad.”

She ducked her head, tears threatening to fall. Suddenly, she felt someone hugging her from behind?

_Cisco?_

Caitlin’s eyes landed on the spot her friend occupied moments ago. _How did he move so fast?_

Feeling a slight breeze, a new set of arms were around her, hugging from her left.

_Barry…_

She felt him nuzzle her temple, as if he were trying to give her a silent apology. Even though she forgave him long ago, he still felt remorse for making his best friend suffer.

With an audible _whoosh_ , Jesse’s on Caitlin’s lap, arms wrapped around her middle. Her head was tucked underneath her chin as she held the older woman tightly.

“Love you, Caitlin,” Jesse said with affection. “You were always there for me, but I didn’t realize you felt so…alone. I’m sorry.”

Wordlessly, Harry released Caitlin’s hand only to wrap it around her shoulder, and the other stroking his daughter’s shoulder reassuringly.

Caitlin couldn’t hold back the tears. But once the hot liquid started to roll down her face, she started laughing, something she hasn’t done in a long time. They all looked at her with concern, but she shook her head.

“I don’t feel alone. Not anymore.”

_I feel loved._

After what seemed to be a long time, they all released her. They don’t know what time it was, but fatigue seemed to be catching up with all of them. Jesse had fallen asleep on Caitlin’s lap, her arms still wrapped around Caitlin.

In the corner of the jail cell, thin, dirty mattresses were piled up with balls of what seems to be blankets resting on top. They laid them out but out of the five people, there were only three mattresses. They were going to have to share.

“Barry and I can share, you and Jess take one and Caitlin can get her own,” Cisco suggested, mindful on keeping his voice low.

Harry agreed but Caitlin protested. Jesse should be the one sleeping on her own mattress, not her. She doesn’t deserve the luxury of getting her own bed under the circumstances they’re in.

“And what, you’ll share one with me?” It wasn’t exactly teasing or flirtatious, but Harry’s comment still made Caitlin blush. In the end, they went along with Cisco’s suggestion.

“Here, let me take her.” Harry crouched down in front of Caitlin and wrapped his arms underneath Jesse’s legs and shoulders, gently hoisting her up.

“Cait…” Jesse mumbled in her sleep, her hands unconsciously searching for the warmth Caitlin’s body radiated. Caitlin’s heart warmed.

“Shh, time for bed, honey,” he hushed, rocking her body as if she were a newborn child.

Harry smiled lovingly at his daughter. The last time she called out for someone in her sleep other than Harry was…well, him. She was only a small child of four when her mother passed away. So seeing Jesse having a special bond with Caitlin made him feeling something he can only describe has happiness.

Hearing her father’s voice, she visibly relaxed.

Cisco had put their mattress in the middle of cell against the wall. With skill, Harry eased Jesse down on the bed and covered her with a sorry excuse of a blanket. But at least it was better than nothing. Besides, she’s a speedster. She can easily vibrate her body to regain warmth if need be.

Seeing Caitlin still rooted on the ground, Harry approached and sat down beside her once more.

“Not going to sleep?” Caitlin asks when Harry returned.

He shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“I see.”

“You?”

She shakes her head.

“Not yet.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, just like a dozen other times. Harry peered over his shoulder to see her fiddling with the glowing snowflake.

“That necklace,” Harry began, “Cisco said he made it for you?”

Her ruby lips quirked up into a small smile. “Yeah, he and Julian designed and built it together because charging the cuffs became tedious.”

“Who’s Julian?”

“Barry’s partner in forensics and a member of Team Flash.” Caitlin looked up at him proudly.

“You seem to like him. New boyfriend of yours?” Harry couldn’t help but feel a flash of jealousy. Not because he may be Caitlin’s new beau, but because he’s _actually_ useful. It took him months, if not a year for the team to even remotely like him. And here’s this new kid earning the affections of everyone without breaking a sweat.

She chuckles. “It’s not like that. Julian…is a special case,” she said slowly. “He’s Alchemy; the one who has been giving people their abilities from Flashpoint, including mine. But he doesn’t know what he does and feels utter remorse.”

“To understand it all, this Julian is Alchemy and he has no recollection of being said Alchemy.”

“Yes. Nothing more than a puppet in Savitar’s elaborate plan to destroy the Flash.”

Harry wanted to ask who in the hell is Savitar but he believes that’s a story that can’t be really explained in a sentence or two. Not unless, he’s going to counter every statement with a question, which Harry’s almost certain he would. He knows one thing for sure; Barry fucked up big time.

Caitlin looked up at him through her bangs.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

She made a gesture around the room. “How are things back on this earth?”

“Things are going smoothly as planned, cleaning up Zoom’s mess,” he answered before smiling, “And Jesse is Central City’s personal hero.”

She playfully bumps her shoulder against his. “You’re proud of her, I can tell.”

He let out a noncommittal sound, slightly embarrassed he’s that easy to read.

“Any father would be proud of their daughter doing amazing things,” he grunts before smiling once more.

It was obvious how much Harrison Wells adored his Jesse Quick. Sure, he gets mini-heart attacks every time she goes out into the city, fighting crime, but he knows if he believes in her, she’ll come home at the end of the day. And she does. Even today, when he sent her off to find the police, she returns with Team Flash instead. His amazing Jesse Quick.

Caitlin boldly reaches out and pats his knee. He didn’t flinch or shy away, but rather, looks down at her amusingly.

“You’re a good father, Harrison,” Caitlin admits honestly, “And a good person. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Yes, Harry’s a dick, asshole, bastard and so forth, but when it comes to his daughter, that man would die for her. He would die for the people he loves and Caitlin witnessed it firsthand when he sacrificed himself to save her from Grodd last year.

Touched by her opinion, Harry quickly glances around the room to make sure no one was looking before wrapping an arm around her. He squeezes her shoulder before pulling her close until her head landed on his shoulder.

Harry gazes down at the brunette, his azure eyes shining brightly.

“Thank you, Caitlin.”

She felt her heart skipped a beat. It was rarity for Harry to use her first name, no matter the circumstances. Maybe only it was only once or twice did he ever address her by her given name. It was always “Snow” with her, almost like it was a way of remaining detached and formal despite their budding friendship.

But with the way his hand his squeezing her shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder, it all seemed too intimate than what either was used to. But neither are complaining.

“You’re a good person, too.”

She bites the bottom of her lip. “I hope so.”

“Should I compile a list of all your redeeming qualities?” Harry asks, teasing.

The young woman only scoffs before smiling, “That would be highly uncharacteristic of you, Harry.”

He chuckles, a low hum vibrating throughout his body.

“Indeed but as I’m told, being with friends can bring out the best and worst part of a person.”

Caitlin openly laughs, but still aware of her volume. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, but here she is, in a gorilla jail cell with the brusquest man she had ever met.

“So, Harry. Do I bring out the best or worst part of you?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Every moment spent with Caitlin back on her Earth, seemed to be one of the happiest moments of his life. He hasn’t known much pleasure other than work and raising Jesse. But working on the Velocity-9 serum with Caitlin rekindled a different type of happiness he wasn’t familiar with. One where making her laugh was enough to make him smile. 

“I’m a guarded man, as you can see,” Harry starts, unsure how to properly phrase his thoughts.               

She hums knowingly. “As am I.”

“Then you must understand how vulnerable I am once someone breaks through my walls. Barriers.”

He felt her nod against his shoulder. “I do.”

“You brought out both best and worst. Worst because I’m wasn’t sure how to handle our newfound friendship and I felt extremely agitated because of it.” He pauses, gauging for reaction, but when he found none, he continues. “Best because I remembered the purpose of showing basic human emotions such hate, happiness, sadness, love…thanks to you, Dr. Snow.”

“Only doing my job, Dr. Wells.” Caitlin jokes. That earned her a small laugh.

They remained like that for a while longer, a content smile playing on their lips. It was odd, considering their situation, that they’re able to be this relaxed. Instead of worrying about a psychopathic gorilla, half of them were snoozing away while the pair just…talked.

With reluctance on his part, Harry retracted his arms as he stood up.

“It’s getting late. Try to get some sleep.”

She made a “shoo-shoo” gesture with her hands. “You go to sleep. I’m gonna stay up a bit longer.”

In any other circumstances, Harry wouldn’t think twice about going to bed. He values his rest. But this is Caitlin. A woman who is constantly traumatized and keeps it bottled to herself, not wanting to show weakness.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Harry asks softly. “The nightmares, I mean.”

She looks up at him in surprise. “How did you…?”

With a sigh, Harry sat back down, ignoring the creaking sounds of his bones were making.

“Is it about Zoom?”

She turns her head away, looking at particularly nothing. She was quiet for a while, and Harry was slightly convinced she was ignoring him until he heard her inhale deeply.

“Sometimes, I’d dream when he kidnapped me, but most nights, it’s about _her_ taking over,” Caitlin’s honeyed eyes darkened at the thought of her alter ego. “Nowadays, I don’t sleep without taking acetaminophen or something of the same effect.”

“Sleeping pills,” Harry murmurs, feeling sympathetic. A few months ago, just sleeping in the med bay was enough to alleviate her nightmares. But it must’ve gotten worse while he was gone if Caitlin’s now resorting to medications.

“Yeah.” Her voice turned quiet, but Harry didn’t miss the sound of her voice quivering. Almost as if she was about to cry. Struck with an idea, Harry stood up and gently grasped Caitlin’s forearm, encouraging her to stand up.

Feeling her arm being tugged upwards, Caitlin had no choice but to comply if she wished her arm to stay in its socket.

Harry guides them to her bed and turns to look at her expectantly. However, she doesn’t understand what he’s asking for, judging by her confused head tilt. She literally just told him she can’t sleep with her meds which are currently in a different universe.

“Whenever I had nightmares,” Harry began, his eyes never leaving hers in the dark, “I found out the best solution is having someone next to you to comfort you is the best medication.”

She furrows her brow. “I’m…I’m not following?”

“Go to bed, Caitlin. I’ll sleep with you.”

Caitlin blinks once. And then again. She must’ve misheard. Did he just say he was going to sleep with her?

He places a comforting hand on her shoulder blade.

“If you have a nightmare, I’ll be right there with you.”

Yup. He definitely said he’s going to sleep with her.

Harry shrugs off his hoodie and rolls into a makeshift pillow and did the same to his coat. Two pillows.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Caitlin slowly unzips her green jacket and places it on the mattress. She tugs the hair elastic off, letting her chestnut hair cascade her shoulders. By the time she was finished, Harry was already settled on the left side of the bed.

She stood on her side, unsure of what to do. Should she cuddle up with Harry or sleep with some space between them?

Harry, sensing her conflict and discomfort, he raised the blanket, beckoning Caitlin to join him under the covers. Quite literally.

She let out a sigh as she crawled under the sheet. Immediately, a pair of arms yanked her to Harry’s chest as he tucked her underneath his chin.

“Sleep,” he commands softly, his voice already laced with fatigue, sleep threatening to overcome him. “I’ll be here.”

Reassured by his voice and warmth, Caitlin allowed herself the luxury of closing her eyes, finding rest. Just this once.

X

She didn’t know what woke her up. Maybe it was the feeling of sleeping in an unfamiliar mattress or the smell in the air Caitlin can’t quite place.

But what she does know that despite sleeping for maybe for a few hours or less, she felt more rested than she ever had these past few months. Maybe it was thanks to Harry’s arms that are still protectively wrapped around her, his scent and presence comforting.

Even with the lack of proper lighting, Caitlin could make out every single feature on his face. When asleep, Harry seemed to be younger than his actual age, the wrinkles on his face are smoothed out. His normal furrowed brows were relaxed as he slept peacefully. His lips are chapped from constantly licking them unconsciously.

_And his eyelashes…_

Caitlin slowly reaches a hand to his eye and traced the soft hair with her finger. His eyelashes were long and smooth and Caitlin finds herself envying him for having them.

It’s funny. No matter which version of Harrison Wells she had encountered, she always thought them to be good looking gentlemen. Attractive, yes. But for some strange reason, this version of Harrison Wells, her Harry, she found him to be more than attractive. Perhaps it was his mysterious appeal, or his smoldering blue eyes. Or maybe it was his blinding smile he sported when he was genuinely happy, which was rare.

She let out a wistful sigh.

Examining Harry while he’s asleep is not healthy. It doesn’t help that her microscopic crush for him as resurfaced and threatening itself to form into something bigger.

She needed a small walk, or sit somewhere that wasn’t close to him to clear her mind.

Caitlin set about gently peeling his arms away from her body. Harry moans in his sleep a few times, clearly bothered that he’s being disturbed while resting. Caitlin smiles to herself.

Just when she thought she made good progress, his muscled arms clamp themselves around her, effectively immobilizing the young brunette.

“And where are you going?” he growls, his voice raspy with sleep.

She grips his forearms with her hands, trying to loosen his hold on her.

“I’m just going to walk around the cell for a bit.”

He looked more alarmed. “Did you have a nightmare?”

She strokes his arm in reassurance.

“No, I didn’t.”

He huffed out in annoyance, pulling her closer to him.

“Then go back to sleep. I’m tired,” he complained, his brows furrowing.

She pressed a feathered kiss against his chest, hoping to properly wake him. It had the desired effect. His eyes flew opened at the contact and looked down at Caitlin in surprise.

“At least let me go use the toilet.” Caitlin wasn’t sure about the sanitation of the toilet and was sure as hell wasn’t going to use it. She just needed an excuse to leave his embrace.  

He blinked for a moment before smirking and pressed a kiss against her forehead as payback.

“No. I’m comfy and you’re warm.”

Maybe it was due to her sleep-laden state, but Caitlin didn’t know what caused her to act boldly when she kissed his pulse against his throat.

She glances up at Harry and pouts, “Please?”

“I’m not letting go of you, Caitlin.” Harry states it as a fact.

Caitlin lets out a huff of exasperation but was surprised when she felt a pair of warm lips to her cheek, kissing it sweetly.

What are they doing, exactly? Kissing each other in flirtation? Bribery to let one go, the other stay? A few hours ago, they were conversing as if they were long lost friends. And now…Caitlin doesn’t know exactly but this is something friends don’t do. But she doesn’t mind one bit. She just hopes Harry feels the same.

She lays in his arms in a bit, waiting for his muscles to ease. Once Caitlin feels he relaxed his grip on her, she makes her move but no sooner have she tensed her own muscles to move, she is found on her back, wrists pinned beside her head.

“Were you always this disobedient?” Despite the obvious annoyance in his tone, his cerulean eyes glistened brightly, completely full of mirth.

“Just to Harrison Wells.”

He his body reverberated with a silent laughter. “I feel sorry for my doppelgangers.”

She arched an eyebrow as she smirked up at him.

“Do you?”

Harry leaned down, close enough that Caitlin could feel the hot spurts of air on her face.

“No, because I’m the one you’re with right now.”

He watches her closely, gauging her reaction for any discomfort. Seeing none, he slowly drops his face to Caitlin’s, their lips finally meeting in a tentative kiss. They exchange small kisses as Caitlin wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry groans as he fully slants his lips across hers in a wet kiss.

She opens her mouth invitingly as Harry sampled her, his tongue gently skimming against hers. He’s taking his time, that tease, slowly seducing her mouth and pulling back every so often to press a soft kiss against her lips before resuming his exploration.

When he’s satisfied that Caitlin won’t run away, he released his grip on her wrists and leisurely strokes down her clothed body with skilled hands. She shivered under his ministration, sending pleasurable sparks throughout her body.

He smiled at her reaction, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Caitlin,” he murmurs, before directing his lips to her throat, nibbling at the tender skin. “So sweet.”

She let out a moan as his lips attacked one of the most sensitive places on her body. He silences her sounds of pleasures with his lips.

“Caitlin, you have to be quiet,” Harry admonishes. “You don’t want to wake up Jesse, do you? Or Cisco and Barry?”

Caitlin nearly forgotten that they were still there, fast asleep, completely unaware of their forbidden behaviour. She’d nearly forgotten that they were prisoners in a jail cell made by freaking _gorillas._

Promising that she’d be quieter, the brunette ran her hands down his sculpted body to his toned arse and gave it a firm squeeze. Harry dropped his face to her shoulder, fighting back a low moan.

“I want you, Caitlin,” Harry murmurs, reveling in the sensation of Caitlin rhythmically squeezing his ass. “I need to be inside you.”

The young woman felt her pussy clench deliciously. Not once did Caitlin ever thought that she’s about to have sex with her dead mentor’s doppelganger. She didn’t even think it was possible to be this wet for a man that had barely touched her; nothing but a few caresses and kisses.

But Caitlin wants Harry. Now.

Caitlin fumbled with Harry’s belt, eager to feel his cock inside her. Harry was just as enthusiastic. With expert hands, he flicked open her pants button, pulling it low enough so her glistening womanhood was exposed. He growled when he realized her pussy was completely hairless.

Harry harshly inhaled when he felt her cool hands pull out his hot, hard cock from its confines. He wasn’t overwhelmingly huge but he had girth. Curious, Caitlin caressed his cock with measure strokes, the tip already leaking with precum. She wonders what he tastes like.

As if reading her thoughts, Harry said with a strained voice, “Cait, if you do any more, this won’t last long.”

She immediately releases his cock.

He nuzzles his nose against hers affectionately before giving her lips a light peck.

“Oh, what you do to me, Dr. Caitlin Snow.”

She smiled cheekily at the older man. “I’m glad you know my title and full name.”

He softly laughed before looking more somber.

“Caitlin, we should talk about…us when we’re sound-minded and not driven by lust.”

“I agree. But at the moment, I want nothing more than your cock ramming deep into me, Harry,” Caitlin stated sultrily, definitely fueled by lust.

She felt the older man smile against her throat. “And that’s what you’ll get.”

Harry tugged Caitlin’s pants down to her knees and hoisted her legs into the air. The pants would be restricting her movements, disabling her ability so spread her legs freely. She would be tighter this way.

With his hard cock in his hand, Harry watches her expression as he sinks himself in the sweetest heat, inch by inch. Caitlin hands flew to her mouth to avoid moaning like a tart at being full to the hilt. She shuts her hazel eyes, unable to handle the intense feeling of being so properly _filled._ He just feels so damn good inside her and Harry agrees.

He remains motionless, allowing the young doctor adjust around his pulsating member. Or was it her pussy that’s pulsating? She couldn’t tell.

“Look at me, Caitlin.”

Slowly, she opens her eyes to meet the brightest azure eyes she’s ever seen. Even if there’s no light in the cell, the light from the moon was enough to make it look like his eyes were glowing. Like a creature on a hunt.

She could see Harry’s tense as sweat beads formed on his body, his breathing shallow. He was trying his best to remain still for her.

Caitlin slightly rolls her hips to signal that he can continue and on her invitation, he slowly pulls back, almost where she was certain he was going to pull out. But bit by bit, he plunges deep inside her most intimate place –in and out, in and out.

She struggles to keep her voice in check, to make sure she doesn’t wake up the others. The deliberate, measured strokes are playing havoc with her self-control. She tries to spread her legs to feel more of him, but her damn pants constricted her movements. Instead, she pushes up her hips to meet his thrusts, sending Harry deeper and Caitlin higher.

“Does that feel good, Caitlin?” he asks, his voice low in her ear.

“Yes,” she breathes, raking her nails through his salt and pepper hair before gently gripping it.

“Faster?”

Caitlin shakes her head. “Just like this, please. Stay like this.” _It’s perfect._

Harry’s eyes skims her flushed face, watching her every expression with every measured thrust. One a slow withdrawal, he pauses.

“I think I change my mind.”

Confused on what he means by that, the words died on her tongue when surges forwards, hitting her deep and hard. Harry quickly places a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek. If he hadn’t, she would’ve definitely woken up the others.

“What’s going? Is everything alright?” They froze at the sound of Barry’s raspy voice followed by a loud yawn.

Too late.

With a sly smirk, Harry resumed his thrusts, his hand still covering Caitlin’s mouth. She gawked at him with wide eyes as if he were crazy. He surged his hips hard and deep inside her, and Caitlin nearly came right there.

“Yeah, Barry. Snow just had a nightmare,” Harry lied, enjoying the look of lust in Caitlin’s eyes as his pace never relented.

“Is she okay?” Barry sat up in his bed, concerned for his friend.

“Yeah, I got her,” he reassured. “Go back to bed.”

“Okay…” Not wanting to fight and waste precious sleep, Barry flopped back down on the mattress with an audible _thump._

Caitlin couldn’t believe that just happened. Caitlin couldn’t believe Harry let that happen. Her first time with happens to be a jail cell and a bit of an exhibition no less! She’s startled when he surges forward again, his face tense but a trace of a smile could be found as he kisses her passionately.

“I’m gonna come, Caitlin,” Harry murmurs. “Come with me.”

And with a few more erratic, shallow thrusts, Caitlin’s mind goes blank as a flash of white burst behind her eyelids.

“Yes, yes, that’s it baby. Gods, you’re so fucking tight.” Harry strained the words as he joined her in ecstasy. She feels his cock jerking in her cunt, taking in the jets of his hot seed deep inside her.

Harry collapses on top of Caitlin, pushing his hips against her, ensuring every drop of his come is deep inside her.

After taking a moment of regaining control of their breathing, Harry tenderly wiped away strands of hair that clung to her sweaty face before kissing her soundly. Harry was first to break the silence.

“After this, I don’t think I can bring myself to let you go,” he confessed. “I want more with you.”

“You don’t want this to be a onetime thing?”

He shakes his head. “Absolutely not. I want to try this properly. Dinner, dates, suit and ties. That sort of thing.”

She looks at him quizzically.

“Our earth?” she parroted.

He smiles down at her tenderly. “Yes, our earth; Earth -1.”

Caitlin eyes widens with hope. “Does that mean you’re coming back?”

He chuckles at her sudden outburst and he couldn’t help but kiss her again. “Yes, I’m coming back. After I pack and take care of a few things, I think we’ll be coming back home with you guys.” He looked up at his daughter’s sleeping form, smiling fondly at her. “That said, do you think we can try us out?”

Is he joking? After that mind blowing, albeit kinky, sex, Caitlin thinks she’ll never have enough of Earth-2 Harrison Wells. Her Harrison Wells. She’ll always be wanting more, and as long Harry doesn’t mind giving, she’ll be more than happy to give them a chance. This is what she wants.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Seeing his lips bruised from all that made her want him ever more. But answer first.

“Harry, I would want nothing more than to see where our relationships goes,” she smiles before looking shy, “And I wouldn’t mind we if we became something more.”

“So yes?” Harry asks, perking up.

She grins, showing a row of pearly teeth. “Yes, Harry.”

He seals their promise with a kiss. Now he’s looking forward spending his life again back on their earth.

X

It had been a few days since they all returned to Earth-1. It was relatively easy to escape the jail cell, once Barry remembered he could easily phase through the bars, much to everyone's exasperation. As tempting it was to return to their earth, Barry felt things would not be resolved if they didn't confront Gorilla Grodd. Who knows, he might evolve from kidnapper to a serial killer again.

As expected, Grodd was upset at being tossed into an alternate universe, left to fend for himself. Not only that, but he felt extremely homesick. And the only person that reminded him of home was the man who bore his Father's face. So he kidnapped him.

Sympathetic, Caitlin gently admonishes the gorilla, just like she had done times before. Grodd would listen to her. He was very fond of her, if he didn't downright love her like a mother. She apologized on behalf of Dr. Wells - or Eobard Thawn - for leaving him behind but they cannot bring him back to their earth. This is his home now. At the end of the day, no powers was used other than power of kindness (thanks to Caitlin). 

"If any of us tried to smooth talk our way out like Caitlin just did, we'd be gorilla chow." Jesse stated, laughing.

Caitlin and Harry resumed their relationship as promised, but preferred to keep lowkey until they’re sure that they are ready to tell Jesse about them. For some odd reason, Cisco never seems to be around anymore. If he’s in the lab, he avoids them like the plague. He won’t even look at them in the eye.

Barry approaches Cisco, questioning his abnormal behaviour. Cisco just stared absently into space before shuddering and looking alarmingly pale.

“Dude, what happened to you?” Barry asks, clearly concerned for his friend’s wellbeing.

Cisco stares up at the speedster, his eyes heavy.

“I’ve seen Hell.” With that, he drags his feet away from Barry down the cortex, leaving behind a very confused man.

He could never tell anyone that he had been awake the entire time Harry and Caitlin decided to bang each other.

Cisco was never a sound sleeper. It didn’t help that he slept in an unfamiliar bed with a bedmate that was not female.

So when he heard the low moans coming from Caitlin, he thought she was having a nightmare. As her best friend, Cisco was about to crawl out of bed until he saw her silhouette; her legs high in the air as Harry pounded into her.

From then on out, he’s been forever scarred.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keeps me inspired!


End file.
